totaldramacreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kate4TDWT/Well, It's Come Down To This...
Listen, everyone, I have some news: I'm thinking about leaving the wiki. Why? Well, I find somethings unfair, and I'm being brushed off like a bug. And you probably know that EBGR and I have been fighting about Jamie's elimination. Not many of you know, but this has happened before over her character Elektra. I dropped that, but I'm not going to drop this. Now, I saw that she (might) move on to the third season? Now I'm REALLY pissed. So, instead of taking it out on you people, I'm thinking about leaving. But, on the slight chance you want me to stay, I think we need some changes around here. If I DO decide to leave, I'll inform you. If I DON'T then I'll inform you as well. If I do leave, I would like TDISFan to play my characters, if he wished. Well, that's all. I hope that I don't have to leave, but you never know. Update: I have not made my desision, but I just want to say something. Look at the two photos below. One by me, the other by EBGR. Don't they look eerily similer? Well, that's because they are. If you look on the finale of Season 1 you will find Ryan complaining to Jessica that Evie didn't deserve to be out. Do you know that "Jessica" said: "Evie's design was bad. I love posters!" Or something like that. Also, it has come to my attention that EBGR has been treating TDISFan like a picture-slave. She says on his talk-page, "Hey, it's time fore you to update the poster!" Does she ask with a 'please?' No. He has worked hard on something that SHE asked him to do, and then she changed it. Did she even CONCIDER the fact that he worked HARD on it? Doubt it. And I just want to point out that EBGR shouldn't even have characters in the first place. Not because she isn't a great deigner, which she it, no: It's because she's hosting the damn thing! So, don't you think that she's PROTECTING her characters? With Evie coming in 3rd on Season 1 and her "prediction" that she'll come in 4th on Season 2! Now, I could be banned for this. I think I might. Freedom of the press, though. Now, I do rellize that the creator of this wikia will have a HUGE problem with me...and do you think I care? After all this crap? No. So, thank you for reading, if you did. Now, these two follow the same concept. If you STILL don't see it look at this... Is that enough evidence? '''Final Update: '''Well, I think our problem has been resolved! I am staying, if you are wondering. And I have a few things to say to all of you: TDISFan: Thank you for staying by my side threw this! My arguement wouldn't have mattered if I had you and others on my side. EBGR: I hope there are no hard feelings between us! I am sorry if I offended you in ANY way. Your wikia is great, and I am so happy to be a part of it. Youre: Thank you for your support! Babyface: Welcome to the wikia! I never got to formaly welcome you. So, that's about it. I think we have come to an agreement with voteing and such. And I'm happy that this has been settled. Yours, Kate Category:Blog posts